That Should Be ME
by CDROXD
Summary: Justin Bieber Songfic. Chad wishes he was still dating Sonny. MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER...R&R


_**That should be me:**_

**CHAD POV**

IT's been 2 weeks since Sonny and I broke up. I wish I didn't make that stupid recount so I could happily be her boyfriend right now. UGH. Life sucks without Sonny. I wish I could have her back. Suddenly I heard my dressing room door open. I hoped it was Sonny wanting me back. It wasn't. It was my cast mate Chloe. She came in and handed me this week's issue of Tween Weekly. I gasped at the cover it was Sonny, kissing Zack Efron. HOW could she? I slowly pulled out my guitar and started to sing.

Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>Did with me<br>Does he love you the way I can  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>That you made with me  
>'cause baby I didn't<p>

That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<p>

That should be me  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes<br>It's funny how you use that time  
>To have me replaced<br>But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>What you doin' to me<br>You're takin' him where we used to go  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my heart<br>It's working 'cause you know that

_[Chorus:]_  
>That should be me<br>Holdin' your hand  
>That should be me<br>Makin' you laugh  
>That should be me<br>This is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>Feelin' your kiss  
>That should be me<br>Buyin' you gifts  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that<br>That should be me

I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm  
>It's getting harder to shield<br>This pain in my heart

_[Chorus:]_  
>That should be me<br>Holdin' your hand  
>That should be me<br>Makin' you laugh  
>That should be me<br>This is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>Feelin' your kiss  
>That should be me<br>Buyin' you gifts  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that<br>That should be me  
>Holding your hand<br>That should be me  
>The one making you laugh, oh baby<br>That should be me  
>(that should be me giving you flowers)<br>That should be me  
>Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me<br>That should be me  
>Never should've let you go<br>I never should've let you go  
>That should be me<p>

I ended the song realizing I was late for rehearsals. I somehow dragged myself there.

*****At the Mac falls rehearsal…..

Everyone was crowding around something or someone. I got closer. I found out that it was…..EFRON! What was he doing here? I THE THAT GUY! "WHat are you doing here Efron?" I Said. "Look Cooper," he responded coolly, "I know we hate each other, but we need to talk about – "I don't want to talk to you about anything" I replied angrily. Just as I was about to walk away, he said the best words I could think of. "Dude, ya gotta get sonny back. You don't know how miserable she is without you and I don't want to deal with that for the next 7 months" **(a/n I don't know how long they take to film a movie but I was just guessing...DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I'M SORRY OK?)** "For the next 7 months?" I asked really confused. "Yeah... Didn't you see the cover of Tween weekly? Sonny and I are doing a movie together." HE gave me a weird look. "Wait, what? BUT THEN – U AND THE – KISS…WHAT?" I asked very baffled. "COPPER, I think you need to cool down. Sonny and I are doing a movie together and there was a kissing scene into it that is the picture on the cover of tween weekly." Said my buddy Skyler. "Oh. And YOU WAN'T me to get Sonny back?" I asked turning back to Efron. "Pretty much. That all I hear about all DAY! Chad this, Chad that." "Thanks Efron, I might not hate you after all!" I said happily. "Good to know" he said walking away. I was NOW officially the happiest man alive.

**So What do you think?Be honest. IT's my first fanfiction ever so spare me if it's really horrible and it's the worst thing you've ever read. Don't worry, I have no plans on becoming a writer so it's all good. Any way, read and review. **


End file.
